Oz the Great and Powerful: A Story of Three Witches
by theo2106
Summary: How was the witches's childhood? How Theodora get a so low self-esteem? How Evanora became so wicked? And how Glinda reacted to her banishment? All these questions will be answered to this story who traces the witches's path.
1. Long Live the Princess!

There were about three hours that the queen was into her room. Finally, the door opened and a maid came out, with a big sewed with pearls blanket in her arms. Inside it was a beautiful baby.

"It is a girl, your Majesty" the maid said.

The king took his new-born daughter of her arms.

"She looks just like her mother" he said, his voice husky of the emotion.

The little princess opened her big brown eyes and looked at her father. She grinned and took his face into her small arms. Tears of joy were running in the cheeks of the king.

"Hello, my little one" he said to his baby.

He entered the room of his wife. She was tired but in her face was nothing that happiness.

"Just look at her" her husband said. "She's just like an angel"

"Indeed" he replied. "How must we name her?"

"Let me think... Why don't we name her Glinda?"

"This is a beautiful name, just like her" the king said.

"All you want will be yours" they whispered to their baby. "We promess your life will be nothing that happiness. While we're alive, no one is going to hurt you"

Glinda began to cry.

"I think she's hungry" the queen said. "I'll feed her, and then, we will present her to the people"

"As you wish, my dear" her husband replied.

The queen held her baby in her chest. Some minutes after, she warped her in a beautiful rich-decorated blanket.

"Let's give them their princess" she smiled.

She and her husband went outside to their balcony and held their daughter in their arms.

"People of Oz, this is your Princess, Glinda!" the king announced.

The crowd began to cheer. Some people had worte in a white sheet "welcome our princess!" and had decorated it with beautiful roses.

"Long live princess Glinda!" they shouted together.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" some other cheered.

"She will become the best Queen in the history of Oz" the queen said.

"I am sure she will" her husband agreed.


	2. The Advisor's Daughter

The king and the queen went to the throne room. In there, were the royal advisor, Arthur with his wife, Sifa, and their three-year-old daughter, Evanora. She was a beautiful very slender girl with sparkling green eyes and dark brown hair. She ran to the queen, who was carrying her daughter in her arms.

"Oh, your Majesty, she is so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Can I hold her in my arms, please? "

The queen smiled at Evanora's excitement. She liked a lot this clever girl.

"Okay, but be careful" she smiled.

Evanora took the baby in her arms. Glinda grapped her emerald green sleeve and played with it for a few minutes. Evanora was looking at her lovingly.

"She is so cute" she said. "I will take care of her as if she was my sister. "

"We have complete faith on you, my dear" the king said, amused.

Evanora looked down, her cheeks reds of pleasure. She admired a lot the king and she was embarrassed when he was making her a compliment.

"I'll do my best your Majesty, I promise" she said with respect. "What is her name?"

"We named her Glinda" the queen replied.

"This suits her well! I am going to my room to find some toys to give her"

Evanora left the room, giggling.

"You have here a very graceful daughter, my dears " the king said to Evanora's parents. "And very smart, if I'm not mistaken. She is very mature for her age"

"Yes, she is " said Evanora's father with pride. "We couldn't have a better daughter. I wish you the same happiness"

"I'm back!" Evanora claimed.

In her arms were a lot of dolls and teddy bears for Glinda.

"Can we play in my room?" she asked.

"Of course, but I will just send a maid there watching you in case you need help or Glinda gets hurt" the queen said.

"Thank you! Come on, my little princess"

Their parents watched smilingly the two children go away.


	3. The Ceremony Day

Seven years had passed. Glinda had grown and had become a beautiful blonde girl with features like a goddess's and voice like an angel's. Everyone loved her and praised her beauty and kindness, even if she was only seven years old. Evanora grew too. She was now nine years old. She was very tall for her age with dark brown hair, with whom she loved to test a lot of complicated hairstyles, one more beautiful than another. She loved ball gowns, jewels, and richness. She dreamt about a ball in which she would meet her only one, her soulmate. The only person who knew about her dreams was Glinda, her best friend.

It was a cold winter's day. The young princess went into her friend's room. She found her in front of her emerald vanity, tying up her hair.

"Oh, Eva, you're really beautiful" Glinda exclaimed.

"Thank you sweetie" Evanora smiled. She loved the young princess as she would love her sister, if she ever had one.

"So, are you ready for your Ceremony? I can't wait! I still can't believe that you will start to use your powers! "

"I don't know. I am a little stressed. What if I do some mistakes when I'll pronounce my wounds? " Evanora said.

"You shouldn't worry about that, you are preparing yourself for a while. And you are having your Ceremony one year earlier because you're so clever! You'll be perfect as always" her friend reassured her.

"Thank you Glinda. What would I become if it weren't you" Evanora sighed, relieved.

"Don't worry, you know that I'll always be there for you" said Glinda, hugging her.

A maid knocked on Evanora's door.

"My Lady? Are you ready? Your Ceremony will begin in some hours" she asked.

"I am coming! Just give me one minute"

Evanora threw a big velvet emerald curtain, who revealed a secret passage.

"Go, Glinda. Your parents might be looking for you"

"Good luck, Eva. If you are stressed, you can look at me"

Glinda got out.

"Come in" Evanora said.

The maid entered the room.

"You look beautiful, my Lady" the maid said. "Should I help you dress? "

"Yes, please. The dress I chose is a little hard to put on"

The maid took of a hanger a beautiful long dress. It had a beautiful emerald green colour with gold reflects. A long mantle was suspended in the dress shoulders.

"It is really beautiful. This is going to be a very memorable Ceremony, my Lady"

"Thank you very much. Can you help me please?"

A few minutes after, she was ready. She put on her tiny feet emerald sleepers and she get out her room. She came outside the palace, in its enormous court. All the people of Oz was here. Glinda was in a platform, dressed with a white and gold gown, between her father and mother. Evanora joined them and kneeled down in front of the king.

"Evanora of Oz! Do you swear to protect the people of Oz and maintain peace?"

"I swear" Evanora whispered.

"Do you swear to obey to your king?"

"I swear" she said firmly now.

"Do you swear to forgive and seek happiness, not only yours but the others too?"

"I swear!"

"Do you swear you won't ever kill anyone?"

A beat.

Some people started to whisper.

"What is she doing? Why isn't she talking?"

Evanora raised her head. No, she couldn't deceive them all. She would prove to everybody that she was capable of being a good and noble protector.

"I swear."

"Give me your hand"

Evanora obeyed. She knew what would happen, but this didn't meant that she was ready for. The king took a gold shimmering dagger. Evanora closed her eyes, as she felt her blood flowing in her hand. The pain wasn't really big, but the feeling of being stabbed in front of all those people wasn't helping. Her blood dripped in the king's hands. The latter took a small chest and opened it. Inside it was a beautiful necklace made of diamonds with a very big emerald in the middle. He took the necklace and put it inside Evanora's bloody hand. When the jewel touched her hand, a bolt of green electricity arose of her hand. Evanora looked at it, amazed. "I did this?" She thought. "How is this possible?" She was seeing the power a witch could have. She felt special. She felt important. Maybe she could protect all these persons to whom she swore her loyalty.

"Evanora, this is your channeler. Your power will be canalised by this necklace, impregnated of your blood. After this day, you will begin Magic Lessons to learn to control your power" she heard her mother, who was standing near her, whispering.

"People of Oz, I present to you Evanora the Proud, the Witch of the Storm and the Good Witch of the East!" The king announced .

The crowd began to cheer.

"Long live the Good Witch of the East! Long live Evanora of Oz!"


	4. Welcome, Theodora

After Evanora's Ceremony, when everyone got home, Evanora's parents came to see her in her room.

"Eva, are you okay?" Her father asked.

"Yes, of course I am, father!" Evanora said. "I was never happier!"

"When you said your wounds, you seemed to hesitate. " Her mother said. "Why?"

Evanora sighed. She knew that this question would come.

"I felt unready to would like this. What if I am not good enough?"

"Evanora, this is ridiculous. If you haven't faith to yourself, who will have faith to you? Good witches are here to protect the people. You have the chance to be born with magical abilities. Only four witches per century are born. You are one of them and your duty is to protect Oz. The wounds are pronounced to show to the people that you are strong and willing enough to protect them " her father said.

"Yes, I am sorry, father. I disapointed you. "Evanora said.

"Show me that you can be this clever girl who always picked up the admiration of the people. You are not a coward, Evanora. You are a Good Witch. Make us proud."

Evanora bowed her head. She was so ashamed to had disappointing her father. She turned to see how her mother had reacted but she saw her lying on the ground.

"Father, mother fainted!" She said, panicked. "Is she alright?"

"What?! " he exclaimed, trying to keep calm but failing.

He took his wife in his arm.

"Guards! " He shouted.

Some guards and servants rushed to her room.

"Carry her to her room" the advisor ordered.

Two guards took her in their arms and got out of the room. Evanora and her father were looking at them, anxious.

"Is she alright?" Evanora asked again.

"I don't know, Eva. I don't know"

OoO

Glinda rushed to Evanora's bedroom.

"I have a good new for you to make this day even better" she said to her friend, her eyes glowing.

"What is it? " Evanora said, anxious. "Is mother okay?"

"You just had a little sister!"

Evanora felt the ground pitch under her feet.

"W-what?" She mumbled.

A little sister? Glinda was already one in her eyes. No, better than that, a best friend. A person who she could tell everything. She couldn't imagine a little sister entering their lives. What if Glinda preferred her? What if she loses her best friend because of that? And her parents? Who would they choose over her and her sister?

"Eva?" She heard Glinda saying. "Are you alright? Aren't you glad for having a little sister?"

"Of course I am" Evanora heard herself saying. "Don't worry, it's just a headache"

"Forget that now, come on, won't you say 'welcome' to your little sis? "

She took Evanora by the hand and leaded her to her friend mother's room. The advisor's woman was holding in her arms a small something, warpped in a blanket. Her husband was next to her and was looking at his daughter with infinite love.

"Evanora, come say hello to your little sister"

Evanora would rather took the blanket of her mother's hands and throw it out the window, but she obeyed. But what she saw made her melt. In the blanket was a beautiful baby with some brown hair, red lips and so big brown eyes with dense eyelashes. When the baby opened them, and looked at her sister, Evanora wondered how could she never wanting her a few minutes ago.

"She is so beautiful" she almost whispered. "How will we name her?"

"I thought about Theodora" her mother said.

"This is a beautiful name" Evanora and her father agreed.

"I promise to be the best big sister ever. " Evanora said to her new-born sister. And this was so much frankest than the "I swear" she said at her Ceremony.


End file.
